Lost: The Story of a Choice Made
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Story of a kitten, and the choice he made that changed his life forever. Oneshot.


**This is a fan fiction one shot about a cat named . . . you'll find out. It's about his life, and the choice that _he_ made, for it was not his desiny.**

**Please read and review, and I do not own Warriors.**

**And this story has a . . . narrorator. Anything that looks like this: _"This is the story of a clan born kit . . ."_ ect., ect. And the normal print is the normally told story.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><em>"This is the story of a clan born kit, whose life changed... but was it for the better? It all started many, many moons ago..."<em>

"Mother! Why can't I go out and play?" A furious tomcat mewed as he watched all of the other kits scamper about.

"You're too young," His mother would tell him. Or other times, "You're too small." That made the little kitten angry, all of his friends were playing, and he was stuck with watching.

_"But this wasn't an ordinary kit. He was a kit of many colors. His pelt was a dark yellow green color, and he had almost clear, transparent white stripes covering him. Light yellow green flashed across his pelt, dividing him in half. His face had point markings, light tan, brown and dark chocolate. He had a long tail, striped with dark chocolate, tan, gray and silver. His legs had tan on them, more transparent at the tops of his legs, and it got darker as it went down his legs. His paws were a shaded brown, and his whiskers were of average length."_

But today, his mother surprised him. "Sure, you can go out to play."

The kit's heart soared. He raced out into the clearing, feeling the intent gaze of his mother burning into his back. He ignored it, and tackled one of his friends.

_"What is this kit's name, you ask? His real name may have been forgotten, for this story has been passed down for generations upon generations. I believe he was called... Lostkit, because he almost didn't live, and his mother thought that she had lost him. Well, today was a good day for young Lostkit; he finally got to explore the outside world. But be warned, the outside world if a dangerous place . . ."_

Lostkit then heard a wail. It was a horrid noise; it sent shivers down his spine. A cat limped into camp. It was a pretty tortoise-shell she cat. Lostkit recognized the cat- it was an apprentice that belonged to _his_ clan! The cat was just as horrid as the noise had been- she was streaked in crimson, cuts bore into her skin and her scarlet blood was draining onto the ground. Her amazing blue eyes showed her horror, and her almost _unbearable_ pain. She collapsed onto the ground, her eyes closed from the impact.

_"Though Lostkit didn't know it, this cat would make up a big part of his life. She would be the she cat that he would want forever, the one he would do _anything_ for."_

Lostkit gasped and turned around. He ran back into the den, back to the comfort of his mother, back to the life that he had always known. His playmates followed, their eyes hollow and scared. Lostkit pressed himself into his mother's fur, wanting to forget the horror that he had witnessed.

_"His mother's name was Skywalker. She watched out for her kit, gently giving him courage, and, as the moos passed, reformed him into a stronger cat. She played a major role in his early life, up until __**that**__ day . . ."_

Lostkit, waking up in the middle of the night, left the den without telling his mother. He padded over to the camp entrance. There was a soft rustling noise, but Lostkit thought nothing of it- it must just be some wind and leaves. He did not realize that at that moment, his life was changing even more.

_"At the moment that Lostkit left the den, he failed to notice a cat slip into the den. The cat watched Lostkit for a moment, and then proceeded into the den soundlessly."_

Lostkit, after a few moments, padded back over into his den. But once he got there, a rank smell hit his nose. It was the sour smell of _blood_ and _death_. "No," He breathed, not wanting it to be true. His paws slipped on the smooth, sticky surface. "No." That's when he saw it- the broken, bloody body of Skywalker in the back of the den. Her scarlet blood soaked the floor, pooling around Lostkit's paws.

"No!" Lostkit wailed, his voice not sounding like his own anymore. It sounded more like a cat that had great pain, and loss. Lostkit fell to the ground, not wanting it to be true. _She can't be dead, she can't!_

_"That's where Lostkit first felt like his life had ended, because of the death of his mother. But he would find, that was not the only thing that would cause pain in his life . . ."_

"Speckledpaw, would you- would you like to go hunting with me?" Lostpaw meowed. It had been many moons since his mother's death, and he had become an apprentice. Speckledpaw, the tortie she cat that was bloody and cut, had now become the star in Lostpaw's life.

"Sorry Lostpaw," Speckledpaw meowed. "Splashingpaw already asked me too, and I told him yes."

_Then tell him no!_ "O-oh. Okay," Lostpaw meowed, defeated. He saw Splashingpaw giving him a look that said 'she's mine, I got to her first, and now you lose'. Lostpaw glared back, 'I don't care, she'll be mine, just you wait'. The two toms constantly fought over the pretty she cat. And it always seemed that Splashingpaw was winning. _He always wins . . . but I'll figure out how to win this time!_

_"Many moons passed, and Lostpaw and Splashingpaw fought constantly. Speckledpaw got her warrior name, Speckledheart, and since Splashingpaw was older than Lostpaw, he got his warrior name too- Splashingblaze. But that didn't make Lostpaw give up, not until he saw it . . ."_

Lostpaw padded through the forest, looking for prey. His eyes were fierce, scowering the ground for even the smallest scent of prey. But today, he heard voices. He followed the voices, one she cat and one tom. Once he found who they belonged to, he hid in the bushes and watched.

"Oh, you make me so happy!" _Speckledheart?_

"No, _you_ make _me_ happy. You're my entire life, Speckledheart." _And . . . Splashingblaze?_

"You are the most perfect tom in the world."

"You do know that Lostpaw likes you too, right?"

"Yes. But . . . he's just a friend." _What?_

Lostpaw jumped out of the bushes, eyes blazing with rage and anger. "I'm just a _friend?_" Lostpaw hissed. "Speckledheart, I _love_ you!"

"And I love Splashingblaze!" Speckledheart meowed.

Lostpaw felt his world shattering, for the second time in his life. _Splashingblaze . . . he'll pay! And Speckledheart, for choosing that _pitiful_ tomcat over me, she'll pay too!_ Lostpaw whipped around, and ran through the forest, ignoring the shouts from Speckledheart and the thorns and brambles that ripped at his pelt. _They'll all pay!_

_"And that's where Lostpaw left the clans, in search of a better life. With his heart in pieces, he turned his back on his old life, and changed his name. He had no reason left to be called by his clan name. So now, he was 'Lost'."_

Lost traveled for many days, and many nights he sat awake and watched the stars, cursing at them, hating them for all that they had taken away from him. His mother, his love, even his _life_ he felt like they had ripped it away from him, leaving him to die in an unknown place. Once, he even thought of taking his own life. But he banished that thought quickly enough.

_"What Lost didn't know is how his destiny would turn out. What was he meant for? What is his purpose in life? Those are the answers that he was searching out. Those are the answers that he wanted."_

Lost padded alone. Suddenly, his legs gave out, and he fell to the ground. He lay there for a full day before rising to his feet again, and he began to hunt. Poor Lost was weak, and he didn't catch any prey, but he did manage to find some twoleg trash. He nibbled pitifully on that.

_She's mine!_ The unsaid words rang in Lost's head, fueling his anger. _I love Splashingblaze!_ Lost didn't feel happy hearing Speckledheart's voice. He clawed at the ground. _They'll all pay!_ His unsaid promise rang through his mind. _I know what to do. Join their worst nightmares. Then they'll pay._

_"So Lost traveled to the place of the cats known as 'BloodClan'. He talked with their leader, a cat that was only about the same size as himself, and then he led those evil hearted cats back to his forest, back to the cats that he wanted gone."_

Lost stalked through the bushes. He saw five cats, his two enemies, Splashingblaze and Speckledheart, and three little kittens tumbling at their paws. _They've forgotten about me, all of them._ Lost stepped out of the bushes, right into plain sight. Speckledheart noticed him.

"Lostpaw!" She cried happily. "I thought that you were gone, that you may be dead! But you've returned!" There was no sign of hate, or of their past fight in her eyes, they were as clear as the day.

"I'm not Lostpaw," Lost growled. "I am Lost. And now _you_ will die."

"W-what?" Speckledheart choked.

Cats streamed out of the bushes behind Lost. One of them tackled Splashingblaze, and another was batting at the kits. Lost tackled Speckledheart.

"It's time," Lost hissed in her face, "Time to die!"

"Why Lostpaw?" Speckledheart cried. "I thought that we were friends!"

"Never!" Lost hissed, sinking his teeth into her throat. He felt the warm gush of blood around his mouth and let the she cat drop to the ground.

"By the powers . . . of StarClan," Speckledheart choked out around the blood that was endlessly flowing from her body. "I give you your . . . warrior name. Lostpaw . . . from this moment on . . . you shall be known as . . . Lostspirit. Know this . . . I always loved you." And with that last word, the pretty tortie died. Cries from her kits echoed in the forest, quickly cut off by massive, ripping claws.

"She . . . she always loved me?" Lostspirit meowed to himself. Then louder, he yowled, "Oh StarClan, what have I done?"

Lostspirit's yowl of pain was cut off as Splashingblaze dug his claws into Lostspirit's neck, killing the new warrior instantly.

_"Lostspirit would never know of the pain that he caused the clan that he once called home. Or of the pain of Splashingblaze, who mourned every night for his lost mate. Lostpaw, Lost, and then Lostspirit had made his choice. He took the path that no cat should have to travel down. He never knew of how much another she cat, by the name of Risingsoul, loved him. Lostspirit made his own choice, it was never destined. But, this _is_ a story of a choice made . . ."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a very unusual story.<strong>

**Please review, anyone who liked this story or thought that it was interesting! Thanks!**


End file.
